Amor a Primera Vista, ¿eh? Shindou x Kirino
by Rain Rotten
Summary: - ese día, me enamoré de ti… - sonrió el castaño besando la mejilla de Kirino. / Shounen-ai


Hello~ Esta cosita de pagina tarda un poco(?) en subir los fics así que subiré unos pocos juntos(?)

Espero les guste c: Titulo cursi cursi~~~ pero es cute 8/c

Amor a primera vista, ¿eh?

_Un pequeño niño de no más de ocho años de cabello rosa y ojos azules, caminaba tranquilamente cuando paso frente a una hermosa casa con grandes rejas separándola de la calle, se quedo mirándola unos minutos a causa del bello y delicado sonido del piano provenía de dentro de la casa. _

_Se quedo escuchando aquel hermoso sonido mientras miraba maravillado la casa. _

- ¿Quién eres? – _Pregunto pequeño niño de cabello castaño que le miraba fijamente desde dentro de las rejas_ – tu cabello… - _murmuro al ver su extraño e intenso color rosa._

- ¡¿Qué tiene de malo mi cabello? – _Pregunto el pelirrosa algo molesto, recordaba las malas experiencias que el color de su cabello le había hecho pasar, se cubrió la cabeza con las manos jalando un poco su cabello mientras miraba al castaño con desconfianza._

- nada… es… lindo – _sonrió el castaño acariciando la cabeza del pelirrosa, aun separados por las rejas_ - ¿quieres entrar? – _pregunto abriendo un poco la reja como para que el ojiazul entrara. _

- ¿está bien si entro? ¿No te regañaran…? – _pregunto inseguro._

- no, papa está de viaje y mama es muy amable – _sonrió el castaño tomando al otro chico de la mano y jalándolo hacia adentro de la propiedad. _

- ¿entonces… quien toca el piano es tu mama? – _Pregunto el pelirrosa dejándose llevar de la mano por el pequeño castaño_- ¡ah! Me llamo Kirino Ranmaru.

- yo soy Shindou Takuto, mucho gusto, Ranmaru-chan – _dijo volteándose hacia él mostrando una bella sonrisa en su rostro, al igual que el pelirrosa_- ¡eres linda!

- ¿l-linda…? – _Murmuro Kirino con un leve tic en su ojo derecho_ – soy chico, sabes… - _bajo la mirada. _

- oh… ¡entonces eres lindo! –_ Sonrió haciendo sonrojar levemente al pelirrosa, este desvió la mirada jugando un poco con su cabello_ – que lindo… - _suspiro el castaño mirándole encantado._

- deja de decirlo… me avergüenzas… - _murmuro el pelirrosa desviando la mirada._

- es que… pareces una muñeca… - _susurro el castaño acercando su mano a la mejilla de Kirino mientras apretaba suavemente su mano_ – el color de tus ojos es muy hermoso… - _suspiro acercándose más, juntando sus frentes mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos, ocasionando un fuerte sonrojo en el pelirrosa._

- ¿T-Takuto…? – _Le llamo el pelirrosa cerrando sus ojos_ - ¿n-no crees que estamos muy cerca…? – _pregunto murmurando tímidamente desviando su mirada. _

_La distancia entre ambos pequeños desapareció lentamente, dando paso a un sutil roce entre sus labios, un pequeño y tímido beso, el castaño cerro sus ojos suavemente, con un leve sonrojo tomando ambas manos del pelirrosa, este abrió sus ojos enrojeciendo más de lo que ya estaba, se quedo quieto, algo sorprendido. _

_El castaño le dio una pequeña sonrisa al separarse de sus labios, el pelirrosa sonrió igualmente y beso la mejilla del castaño. _

- ¡Takuto ~! – _se escucho la voz suave de una mujer llamando al pequeño._

_Takuto miró al pelirrosa y aun sonriendo le jaló suavemente, corriendo hacia donde provenía aquella voz que llamaba al castaño._

- ¡ahí estas, Takuto! – _dijo con alegría la mujer, de cabello castaño como el pequeño también ondulado pero mucho más largo, hasta casi llegar a su cintura_ – querías aprender a tocar piano, ¿no? – S_onrió la mujer acariciando la cabeza del castaño, desordenando un poco sus cabellos_ - ¡oh! ¿Quién es tu nuevo amigo, Takuto? – _pregunto agachándose a la altura del pelirrosa._

- ¡se llama Ranmaru y es niño! – _respondió el castaño sonriendo._

- me doy cuenta, hijo – _r__ió dulcemente la mujer desordenando el cabello de Kirino igualmente como lo hizo con el castaño_ – ven, también te puedo enseñar a ti a tocar el piano – _dijo sonriendo._

- n-no… y-yo debería i-irme… - _dijo tímidamente tratando de esconderse tras Shindou._

- pero aún es temprano… - _replico el castaño._

_El pelirrosa le miro unos segundos y suspiro, realmente quería quedarse un rato más con el castaño… finalmente terminaron por entrar al salón donde se encontraba el hermoso piano de donde provenía el bello sonido que causo que el pelirrosa se quedara mirando hacia la casa en primer lugar. _

- me pregunto si Kirino recordara esto… - rió Shindou mirando una vieja fotografía, donde estaban él y el pelirrosa sentados en el piano, el día que se conocieron – a pasado tanto… - suspiro mirando el pelirrosa de la fotografía con ternura.

Escucho un suave golpe en la puerta de su habitación.

- ¿Shindou? – Llamo el pelirrosa entrando a la habitación – es extraño que estés en tu cuarto… - dijo acercándose al castaño.

- sí, estaba ordenando unas cosas y… encontré esto… - sonrió amablemente mientras mostraba la fotografía al pelirrosa, este se emocionó bastante al verle y la tomo en sus manos suavemente - lo recuerdas, ¿no? – pregunto tocando la mano de Kirino.

- por supuesto que lo recuerdo… cuanto tiempo… - suspiro sentándose junto al castaño, en su cama, tomando la fotografía con su mano libre mientras con la otra entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Shindou.

- ese día, me enamoré de ti… - sonrió el castaño besando la mejilla de Kirino.

- idiota, ¿Cómo te puedes enamorar de alguien que ni conoces? – dijo el pelirrosa sonrojándose levemente.

- se llama… "amor a primera vista", Ranmaru – suspiro besando suavemente los labios de Kirino mientras apretaba sus manos.

El pelirrosa se separo, sonriendo mientras ocultaba una tierna mirada bajo su flequillo.

- sabes… - murmuro atrayendo la atención de Shindou – a mi… no me gustaba mi cabello ni mis ojos… ¡resaltaban demasiado entre las demás personas…! – Dijo aun ocultando su mirada con algo de melancolía – siempre me traían problemas por eso… - suspiro, el castaño le miro algo preocupado y le abrazo, en un intento de consolarle – pero… viniste tú y dijiste que era lindo… - sonrió.

- siempre creeré eso, para mi… no hay nadie más lindo que tú, Ranmaru… - sonrió besando la frente del pelirrosa que aun le abrazaba.

- gracias… Takuto – suspiro uniendo nuevamente sus labios con el castaño – te amo… - susurro en su oído, el castaño le beso antes de responder suavemente un "también te amo".

_Así que… fue amor a primera vista… ¿eh, Takuto?_ – se dijo el pelirrosa mirando la fotografía aun abrazando al castaño.


End file.
